


Popularity Complex

by Nopholom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Prompt Fic, mild mentions of drug use, some allusions to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopholom/pseuds/Nopholom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Dean is a skeevy slacker, Cas is the new kid at school and is really into Dean. Cas' new friend doesn't think that's a good idea because of his new boy status and pending popularity. With lots of shenanigans, Dean and Cas still manage to end up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popularity Complex

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to make Anna kind of a bitch.

“This is bad,” Castiel whispered, loving the feel of rough hands down the back of his jeans, squeezing his ass through his underwear, “So bad,” he gasped, angling his head up as the taller teen mouthed and bit at his throat. He was half-dressed, shirt hanging off one arm, jeans unfastened as he wrapped his legs around the other teen, one of his sneakers was missing too. The other teen was in a better state of dress, jeans fastened, t-shirt and shirt on beneath his battered leather jacket, he was just enjoying violating Castiel, “ _Dean_ ,” he let out, curling his fingers in Dean’s short hair. He was excited as hell, making out with the homeless kid in his school, the guy who lived in his car, barely went to class, smoked weed under the bleachers, and constantly had a deep, masculine, earthy smell that drove Castiel crazy, but made others uncomfortable. He’d done worse than this, of course he had, let the strong, broad teen press him against the support of the bleachers from behind, had even gone down on him a few times, it was exciting and dangerous and made him feel _alive_.

“I could lose everything,” he whispered, eyes lit up with arousal, he felt like it was a huge risk to be with Dean, Castiel was one of the most popular guys in school, coming out of the closet had made him a fucking _beacon_ of popularity, and he lapped it up desperately, sick of being the odd one, the social pariah, and here he was, legs holding him off the ground, hands trying to draw Dean, the biggest social no-no this school had to offer, towards his mouth. “Kiss me,” he panted, but he knew Dean wouldn’t, he never did for some reason, “Dean please,” he begged,

“No,” Dean grumbled, the rough stubble of his jaw scraping against Castiel’s bare collarbone instead, he set to sucking a bruise into the pale skin, drawing keening noises from the slightly smaller teen,

“Please,” Castiel let out as a whisper, using his legs to rub himself against Dean’s stomach, wishing there wasn’t so much fabric between them, but as horny as he was, what he wanted was a _kiss_ , the one thing Dean consistently denied him. “Please Dean, I need it,” he begged, he loved kissing, wanted to feel the rough burn of Dean’s stubble against his face and mouth, not his neck and chest, it wasn’t _fair_ ,

“ _No_ ,” Dean repeated, stopping and looking him in the eye, letting the teen sink down between him and the support of the bleachers, Castiel having to stand properly, one hand moving to hold his trousers up, no longer tautened by Dean’s hands on his ass.

“Why not?” Castiel asked, he needed to know, it was driving him _crazy_ not knowing why Dean was so averse to kissing,

“Because I don’t kiss,” Dean explained dismissively, evidently done with this conversation before it had even started,

“But _why_?” Castiel asked, pressing himself against Dean, moving a hand to the back of his neck and trying to coax him into a kiss, but Dean kept his head pointedly turned away, leaving Castiel mouthing at his jaw, well, at least he could feel the stubble where he wanted it. He leant back and sighed, fastening his jeans and pulling his shirt on both shoulders, “What’s the big deal?” he asked, narrowing his eyes when Dean turned back to him.

“The deal is I don’t kiss, kissing is between boyfriends, or whatever,” Dean mumbled, stepping back and shoving his hands in the pockets of his jacket, he looked awkward and miserable,

“What, we’re not boyfriends?” Castiel asked haughtily, “I give you my virginity and we’re not boyfriends?”

“Well I don’t exactly recall dating,” Dean shrugged, pointedly ignoring Castiel’s claim that Dean was his first, and maybe it was obvious that Castiel had lied to get a rise from him. “Besides, you’ve made it pretty obvious I’m not important,” he pointed out, stepping further back, turning to leave,

“Not important?” Castiel frowned, “Why aren’t you important?” Dean stopped walking away then, scoffing and turning to him.

“You’re joking right? ‘I’ll lose everything’, ‘this is so bad’, ‘we shouldn’t be doing this’, ‘if people knew…’ you get it?” he asked, Castiel cocked his head to the side, he didn’t understand, “if I was important, if you cared _at all_ , you wouldn’t give a shit what happened to your popularity, it wouldn’t be _everything_ to you,”

“What? I’m not allowed to like people liking me?” Dean just stared at him, and somehow Castiel wasn’t getting it, but he didn’t know how,

“That’s not what I mean, I’m not having this conversation with you, I’m done,” Dean dismissed, walking away completely this time, leaving Castiel in a state of disarray, perpetually confused as he began to button his shirt up and tuck it into his skinny jeans.

 

He still didn’t understand over a week later, Dean was a confusing creature at the best of times, and he couldn’t exactly ask for help on this one, or not straight up anyway, “Anna, I need your help,” he said as he strode up to the girl, hooking an arm in hers and leading her down the school hall,

“What is it?” Anna asked, “is everything okay?” she looked a little worried now,

“Yes, no, I don’t really know… is popularity more important than hooking up?” he asked, he hadn’t meant to be so tactless, but he decided getting to the point might have been in his best interest. He grimaced a little as the familiar smell of weed and _Dean_ met his nose, frustrated by the man’s proximity even though he was only stood by his locker rolling joints within the assigned storage, Anna noticed him glance at the back of the scruffy teenager and her eyes widened.

“Oh my god, you like _him_?” she asked, “Castiel I told you, you _really_ shouldn’t get involved with him, he’s a mess,”

“Tell me about it,” Castiel scoffed, Anna’s eyes widening even more,

“ _No_. How long?” she ducked in closer, whispering even though they’d moved on to an emptier hall,

“Huh?”

“How long have you been fooling around with him? Oh my god Cassie this is _bad_ , if people find out…” she trailed off, looking worried for him.

“What? If people find out? W _hat_ will happen, Anna?” he snapped, Anna reigning in the sudden flare to her temper before she spoke,

“He’s homeless, he does drugs, he’s a douchebag, this is one of those flings you need to drop, because you _can’t_ raise him, he’ll just drag you down,” she tried to explain, and Castiel’s shoulders slumped a fraction,

“Ugh…” he grumbled, “You didn’t answer my question,”

“A hook up is not worth losing your status for,” she interrupted,

“But he’s _amazing_ ,” Castiel sighed, getting a dreamy hint to his voice as he thought about how strong and sensual Dean was, Anna looking intrigued,

“Really? Wait, no, I don’t want to know, he’s _homeless_ ,” she shook her head at him,

“He has a car,” Castiel shrugged, he’d had fantasies about being in that car with Dean, but as of yet that was another thing he’d been denied.

“ _Castiel_ , no,” Anna tried to reprimand him, “he’s bad for you, bad for your social standing, bad for your school work too,”

“Actually he’s helped me with physics,” Castiel piped up, because that’s pretty much how he introduced himself, ‘Hi, my name is Castiel and I suck at physics, but Mr Wilkes says you’re really good at it so I was wondering if you could help me, I’ll pay you,’ he _did_ pay Dean for their tutorials, but the money was soon accompanied by oral and the next thing Castiel knew he was riding him in the locker room, where they almost got caught by the janitor. He smiled at the thought, but his body hated him a little, he’d ruined his access to good sex by asking for a _kiss_ , that was ridiculous.

“Earth to Cassie, stop thinking with your dick for a minute here,” Anna was clicking in front of his face, bringing him crashing to the real world,

“Can’t I just… would it be so bad?”

“You realise that if this gets out I’m never gonna be able to talk to you again, right?” Anna said, Castiel reeling, was she serious? She’d drop him if he wasn’t popular?

“Uhm… wow Anna… I thought we were friends here…” Castiel frowned,

“We are, but I’m not gonna stand here and watch you make a stupid decision,” she sighed, “I mean, I’ll still be around, and we could meet up some times, but Dean’s bad news, trust me,” she added, and Castiel was beginning to wonder if there was something else here that he wasn’t getting.

He’d only been at this school for a year, he didn’t know anything that had happened before that, didn’t know how Dean had become the way he was, didn’t know what Anna’s problem with him was, hell he didn’t even know why the school didn’t seem all that bothered about the pot smokers in its ranks, though given Dean’s apparent academic success, that might have been the reason.

“I’m sorry you feel that way,” Castiel mumbled, “really, thanks for your help though,” he shrugged, backing from the room and heading to his locker, he had to get ready for his next class.

 

He had lacrosse practice after school, that was an interesting thing to find when he moved here, there was no football team or baseball team, so he moved on to lacrosse and took to it quite well, hunkering down in goal and getting into the zone. He was late leaving because of it, showered and dressed, dismissing his teammates with a smile and wave, heading out to the car park with Balth, a teammate who’d offered to give him a lift. He saw Dean’s car parked in the employee car park, but the teen didn’t seem to be in it yet, so he checked his phone and turned to Balth,

“Hey I just got a message from my dad saying he’s gonna pick me up, I’m gonna wait,” he explained,

“Are you sure?” Balth asked, Castiel nodding and watching Balth nod in return, the blond leaving Castiel stood on the steps and heading for his car.

Castiel waited for the other team players to drive away before heading over to Dean’s car, seeing the teen walking briskly from the library with a book under his arm and ducking out of sight. Dean unlocked the car from the passenger side and climbed in, Castiel moving to the other door and slotting in, the door pulling closed just as Dean pressed the lock down.

“What the fuck!? Get the hell out of my car!” Dean balked, looking at Castiel like he was insane,

“I need to talk to you,” Castiel said seriously, turning on the bench seat, inching closer to Dean,

“You need to get out of my car,” Dean insisted, shying against the door, not at all comfortable with Castiel being inside his vehicle.

“Dean please, I _like_ you,” Castiel said, “I like you, okay?” Dean was staring at him, “I get it, you thought I was fooling around, getting a kick out of your badboy persona, and I kind of _was_ , but I _like_ you,” he insisted, Dean letting out a big sigh and settling into his seat, pointedly ignoring Castiel by opening his book, advanced chemistry, god the guy was a closet nerd. “I like how strong and masculine you are, how you’ve always got this smoky, earthy smell that’s just pure _man_ ,” Dean had looked up at him then, looking a bit squicked out, especially when Castiel eased closer and inhaled that very scent, looking like he was about to cream himself over it, “I like how even though you’re this dangerous, intimidating guy, you’re nothing but gentle and adoring when you fuck, you make me feel _amazing_ , how people treat you like you’re some dumb southern hick, but the only reason you skip classes is cause _they can’t keep up with you_ , and I don’t know, I _like_ you, I don’t care who knows, hell, _Anna_ knows,” Dean’s expression darkened for a second before he schooled it into something impassive.

“What are you saying?” Dean narrowed his eyes at Castiel then, distrusting,

“Did I just say you were smart? I’m regretting that now,” he laughed, “Dean, _I_ _like you_ ,” Dean sighed at him in response, “I want to be your boyfriend, for real this time,” Castiel was only a few inches away from Dean now, moving his hand to the other teen’s thigh, yeah so he was kind of horny, sue him.

“You sure?” Dean asked, Castiel nodding, closing the gap and letting out a delighted little noise in his throat when Dean’s lips pressed roughly to his, Dean didn’t take long dropping his book into the foot well and unlocking the door, dragging Castiel out and helping him into the back seat instead.

Castiel’s mind was reeling, he was getting everything he wanted, lying on his back in the back seat of Dean’s car, the other teen unzipping his jeans and pulling them down, stripping him off before he even got into the car, which was where he began to shove his own clothes off, leaving Castiel in a shirt and boxers, and him in just his t-shirt and jeans, which were pooled at his knees. They pressed their bodies together, Castiel pulling Dean’s t-shirt up off over his head, dragging his fingers down Dean’s back after, their time parted from their kiss enough for Castiel to lie back and inhale deeply, “you smell amazing,” he admitted, and yeah he had a weird infatuation with Dean’s body odour, sweetened by the smell of weed. Dean laughed a little above him, a nice sound that made Castiel grin up at him,

“You know I haven’t showered in a week, right?” Dean scrunched his nose up in disgust at himself, looking a little guilty,

“Wha? Why?” Castiel asked, that was a little gross, but if Dean could still smell so good after a week, he wasn’t going to complain.

“Uh… I live in my car… and gym isn’t til tomorrow,” he shrugged, Castiel laughing before pulling him down into another kiss, muttering against his mouth that Dean could come shower at his anytime he wanted to, but he’d have to earn the hot water.

Dean moved his hands to Castiel’s boxers, kneeling so he could shimmy them down Castiel’s hips, running his hands over the strong muscle of his legs as he went, seeming so much more into it now, making Castiel realise that Dean had really just been going through the motions every other time, stopping himself from growing attached.

It was intense and so much more than it had been every time before, which was why Castiel felt dirty and ashamed when he pulled his clothes on and snuck out of the car, leaving Dean curled up on the bench in his unfastened jeans. He felt wrong leaving like this, felt like a liar and a fraud as he collected his things and left Dean alone in his car to save some face, so much so that he couldn’t sleep, and when he got up to shower in the morning he almost broke down completely.

“I can’t believe I did that,” he cringed as he pulled on today’s clothes, donning a turtleneck because his desire to be boyfriends had given Dean permission to mark him above the no-go zone they’d agreed on, and he had some stubble burn going on, faded but still visible as he shuffled into school.

Anna found him first, giving him an odd look before it became disapproving and she dragged him inside, “You’re an idiot, you know that?” she scolded, guiding him to her locker and pulling out her makeup bag, ready to help rid Castiel of the red patch on his cheek.

“What are you doing?” he reeled, shying away from the procured brush,

“Helping you cover that up,” Anna explained, as if it was obvious,

“I don’t want it covered,”

“People will ask questions,” Anna frowned, glancing behind her when she heard the locker two down unlocking, Dean was stood there, looking miserable as sin and beyond baked, eyes red and expression kind of vacant in its misery. “God what is wrong with that guy?” she huffed as she saw Dean, the teen opening his locker and hiding behind the door, the tell-tale sound of papers being rolled signifying what he was doing pretty easily. “What are _you_ doing?” Anna asked as Castiel brushed past her and approached the other boy,

“Hello Dean,” Castiel greeted, reaching to touch Dean’s shoulder, frowning when he flinched away.

The entire hall hushed, everyone watching with baited breath, maybe hoping Castiel was going to rip Dean a new one or something, “Dean…” he said softly, earning odd looks,

“Fuck off,” Dean grumbled, glancing over his shoulder, and Castiel realised his eyes weren’t exactly red, only the skin around them, like he’d been crying. Castiel felt like he’d been punched in the gut, _he’d_ done that, he’d upset Dean by sneaking off in the night to save face, so he did the only thing he thought could fix it, lose enough face to tip the scales.

There was an audible gasp, pretty much an overreaction to one boy hugging another, but everyone was shocked, Castiel had pressed himself up against Dean’s back, burying his face in the worn leather of his jacket and wrapping his arms tightly around the other male, stunning him,

“I’m sorry,” Castiel let out, “I’m sorry, I really like you, I don’t care what anyone thinks, I want you to be my boyfriend, I meant everything,” he didn’t let up even as Dean turned in his arms, the taller male not hugging him back, just looking around in shock,

“People ever tell you it’s weird to date your best friend’s ex?” Anna asked, sounding pretty bitter, and Castiel idly wondered if, since they'd dated, they'd never gotten as far as he and Dean had _before_ dating.

“I don’t care,” Castiel said hurriedly, “I don’t care, I don’t care, I don’t care,” he eased away, not letting Dean go, just enough to look up at him comfortably, “Dean I don’t care about any of this crap,” he jerked his head to the people around him, a gesture without hands, “I’ve been the outcast, I thought it was the worst thing ever, but I’ll be the outcast again if I get to be with you, that’s what I want,”

“Okay,” Dean said, a little anticlimactic, Castiel was at least expecting a kiss, he said as much and Dean just laughed at him, dipping down and kissing him lightly.


End file.
